hurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:2007 Pacific typhoon season/August
August Week 1 06W.NONAME It appears we have a rather quiet discussion, here. The last advisory on this storm was just issued. JTWC thought it was briefly a storm. -- SkyFury 16:27, 7 August 2007 (UTC) 07W.PABUK Typhoon Pabuk This one's about to clip southern Taiwan. It may have briefly been a typhoon late yesterday. The West Pacific's really heating up. I think another depression just formed. -- SkyFury 16:27, 7 August 2007 (UTC) Week 3 09W.SEPAT Typhoon Sepat Same old, same old. Cat 3, forecast high at Cat 4, gonna hit something as weakened Cat 3, etc. etc. (god, you'd think it would be more interesting with more cyclones!). 68.227.207.212 21:38, 14 August 2007 (UTC) :I'd say this is pretty interesting now. It looks extremely impressive! It's probably already a cat 5. Bob rulz 03:44, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::Category 5 in 6 hours. This is going to be the first cat 5 (second super) in 2007. Sucks for China and that island thing (too lazy to check it's name). 68-100-190-56 11:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) Super Typhoon Sepat Officially, this news is hours old, but it should still be put up. Officially, it is a Cat 4, but for all practical terms, this should be considered the first northern hemisphere Cat 5 for 2007. 68-100-190-56 15:19, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :Not quite, but close. Man, this thing is big! I was not at all expecting it to get this strong. -- SkyFury 15:27, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::I had no idea this storm existed until I saw it on CNN yesterday. *(reason I said cat 5 is because it probably is because storms intensify between updates, and because, well, you KNOW it's going to be :) face for landfall area residents - :( ) 68-100-190-56 15:36, 15 August 2007 (UTC) :::No one is listening (I really hate that I'm usually the only one here), but WE HAVE OFFICIALLY GOTTEN THE FIRST NORTHEN HEMISPHERE CAT FIVE! CELEBRATE (NOT FOR TAIWAN)!!! 68-100-190-56 21:44, 15 August 2007 (UTC) ::::CAT FOUR HIT ON TAIWAN FROM JTWC AT 150 MPH (130 KNOTS) 68-100-190-56 11:22, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :::::Man this thing looks impressive! It's absolutely massive. This is a true classic storm! Bob rulz 12:33, 16 August 2007 (UTC) That is truly the best looking storm I have every seen (maybe strike Monica & Tip). Look how round it is! Short axis to long axis must be more than .95! Look at the eye too, right in the center of the storm. It is huge, as well. Bigger than anything this year, stronger than anything this year, and better looking than anything this year. 68-100-190-56 15:07, 16 August 2007 (UTC) :It's definitely impressive. It's undergoing an eyewall replacement cycle, though, and the structure has become a bit more ragged and the eye less defined. The ERC may not be complete by the time it strikes Taiwan. Bob rulz 17:28, 16 August 2007 (UTC) ::ERC almost complete, impacting Taiwain very soon. 68-100-190-56 20:49, 17 August 2007 (UTC) :::Landfall at 2030 (picture didn't come in until now). Check NRL now or you'll miss it. It's still enormous. 68-100-190-56 21:38, 17 August 2007 (UTC) ::::It's a big storm, but Taiwan got lucky that it weakened to a cat 3 before it made landfall. It'll do some damage, but I think they got lucky that it impacted in the middle of an ERC. But really, look at it. Thick clouds are covering the entire island right now. Bob rulz 23:41, 17 August 2007 (UTC) With Dean churning in the Atlantic, it's easy to forget about Sepat, but it has killed 15 people in China so far and its remnants are still swirling around in there. Taiwan got very lucky and was only hit at category 3 intensity; no deaths were reported, even though the maximum rainfall was a remarkable 26 inches! I think Taiwan has this hurricane preparedness thing down pretty well. Bob rulz 07:17, 20 August 2007 (UTC) ::yes it is very easy to forget about the storm but too correct previous point Made this storm Sepat is the SECOND Category 5 storm this year in the Northen Hempishere Jason Rees :::Jason Rees is correct: Cyclone Gonu in the Arabian Sea was the first Category 5 in the NHEM this year, not Sepat. --Coredesat 10:25, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::::DANG! I always forget this kind of thing! I spent 4 hours a day on Gonu and yet I forget it was even this year! Sepat still looked really good though :P IP 19:37, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Week 4 Typhoon Fitow 10W.NONAME Not officially from the JTWC, but I believe the NRL has declared 10W.NONAME, and although it looks pretty weird (and is heading in the wrong way), it does seem like it will develop. IP 19:47, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Typhoon Fitow Might just seem so because it feels like I was on yesterday, but that was quick (well this is the W-Pac). Whoa, this is a novelty! It's re-curving the wrong way as well! 130 knots when nearing the East Coast of Asia. IP 23:05, 29 August 2007 (UTC) :Headed toward Japan after recurve now. IP 14:13, 30 August 2007 (UTC) ::And yet another strong typhoon predicted for the West Pacific. I feel bad for Japan if that's where this thing is headed but man this basin is incredible. Even in a 'quiet' year, it's so much fun to watch. -- [[User:SkyFury|''Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 00:35, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :::Christ, this is a quiet year?! IP 00:36, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah. Pretty damn quiet, actually. It's very near cat 2 intensity now. Bob rulz 03:28, 31 August 2007 (UTC) Actually, yeah, I probably did now that already (what with the late formations, lack of piles and piles of INVESTs), but I just wanted to say that line (it was fun, wasn't it?). I think it might be cat 2 now. Forecast to be less intense. Might actually have a chance of a direct hit on TOKYO (god no...) IP 11:07, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :... Is it going through extratropical transition? IP 11:25, 31 August 2007 (UTC) ::Naw, just dry air. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']] 21:24, 31 August 2007 (UTC) :::The system's a category 1 to my recollection. According to the Japan Meteorological Agency, Fitow might now make a direct hit on central Japan, but more-so southern Japan. - Enzo Aquarius 01:52, 2 September 2007 (UTC) "Christ, this is a quiet year?!" An unquiet year. God, I love the West Pacific. IP, if you're unfamiliar, I'd love to introduce you to this place. -- [[User:SkyFury|Sky]][[User talk:SkyFury|Fury]] 05:31, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :Believe it or not, I, having an immense amount of free time, already have that site bookmarked ; ). And it does seriously rock. [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP']] 19:14, 3 September 2007 (UTC) ::Whoa, looky here! Fitow's been playing tricks with us! Here he is! THAT is a cat 1 typhoon! [[User:68-100-190-56|'IP''']] 00:54, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::yep it was Cat 2 from JTWC whilst JMA were Calling an STS But Landfull is predicted for about 1pm UTC Based on the JTWC Models which means i hsoudl be lucky enough to watch it slam in to Japan As i keep missing them making landfull